


as the world caves in

by sweet_tea11



Series: based on a song [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a song, Doctor Oikawa Tooru, Doctor/Patient, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Third Person, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i wrote this a long time ago but i never published it until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea11/pseuds/sweet_tea11
Summary: they sat on the bench as the world caved in on them.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: based on a song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140464
Kudos: 41





	as the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> this song is based on matt maltese's song "as the world caves in".

“I’m going to die soon. Aren’t I?” the younger boy looked up at his former senpai. Tears quickly welled up in the older boy’s eyes. They sat together on the cold bench, next to each other’s warmth.

Tobio looked at the frozen lake in front of them. Children were skating with their parents. Even though it was late at night, waves of laughter filled the air. 

He shifted his gaze to his lover. His lover’s intense gaze softened as his eyes met Tobio's, and gave him a weak smile. 

Tooru took Tobio's left hand and tucked them into his jacket’s pocket to keep it warm. Tooru quickly took off his fluffy pink alien imprinted glove and gave it to his lover. He tightly held onto Tobio's left hand. 

“I’m sorry Tobio. I’m sorry I was not enough. I’m sorry my greed stopped you. I’m sorry I was not a good senpai. I’m sorry,” Tooru slowly started to break down. Tears streamed down his pink cheeks. Tobio reached his right hand out and wiped his lover’s tears. 

“Don’t waste your tears on me. I love you and I will always love you, even when the world caves in on us. I love you so much,” Tobio pecked Tooru's tear-stained lips.

The two sat in silence until Tobio fell asleep for the last time. Tooru pressed his lips onto Tobio's forehead. 

Tooru took out his pager with a curry rice sticker attached to it. He paged the nurse and let them know about Tobio. 

It wasn’t raining that day, but it felt like it was. The world caved in on him. The boy he thought of as his lover, his light, and his life passed away next to him. The hours were long while the days were short. Tooru stared at the sky, waiting for hours to pass. 

“Dr. Oikawa! Dr. Oikawa!” Tooru's final gazes rested on his peaceful boyfriend, who was forever asleep next to him. “Dr. Oikawa!” Tooru held onto Tobio's cold left hand and slowly drifted away, to a place where he and Tobio could finally call home.


End file.
